Curiosity Sparks
by TerraFire36
Summary: Going to a boarding school can be pretty fun. Especially when it's all girls. Yuna is a man hater who attends an all girls boarding school. Everything is fine...until she finds out that her roommate is a...GUY! YunaxTidus.AU Rating might change later.


---- 

"YUNA GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Yuna pushed her pillow back over her head, shielding her head from the verbal assaults her mother was practically throwing at her.

"YUNA. NOW. YOU WILL BE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH."

Yuna winced, and then finally threw the pillow on her floor. Argh. Why did her mother always insist on yelling? Ever since she was little, Yuna absolutely hated being yelled at. Her ears became ultra-sensitive when ever someone yelled at her like that. She opened her door cautiously, trying not to cause any more trouble. Her mother was waiting down at the bottom of the stairs.  
Wait for it...yep. She knew how to do everything Yuna hated. She was currently pointing down at her feet and looking up at Yuna.

Basically treating her like a dog.

Yuna sauntered down and gave her the evilest looking glare she could muster up.

"Is that an attitude? I've about had it with you and your little mood swings. You better show some proper respect blah blah blah..."

Yuna suddenly thought the wallpaper next to the stairs was absolutely intriguing. The way the little gold swirls danced around and met at rose petals. Mmm, roses. Roses reminded her of when Seymour gave her roses on her birthday and valentines day.

"...you are only 15 and you treat me this way..."

Seymour was the hottest guy in school. He was athletic, handsome, and he was so charismatic. She first met him last year at Homecoming, when she was just a freshman. He had asked her to dance, and they eventually ended up talking. Turns out they had alot of the same interests- he was actually thinking of becoming a graphic designer and that was right up her alley! She had loved art since the moment she had touched her first crayon back in grade school.

"...enough of this. You're getting sent to Boarding School starting Monday, me and your father..."

Yuna's head snapped up immediately. She quickly scanned her mother over to see if she was lying.

"Boarding School?", Yuna repeated, dumbfounded that her mother would ask for such a preposterous thing. Her mother nodded fiercely.

"Yes boarding school. I've had it with your attitude, I've had it with your bad grades- I've had it with your obsession to drawing. Drawing will get you no where in life, why do you think they call them starving artists? Maybe going to Boarding School will brighten you up a little bit. Study things that are useful, like being a doctor, or a lawyer."

Yuna glared. "Drawing is what I love to do Mom, and whether you like it or not is your problem. Last time I knew, I controlled my life."

"Well, not anymore. Go get packed, because you're leaving tomorrow."

"ARGH! Do I even get to know where I'm going?" , Yuna yelled, frustrated. She was already stomping up the stairs, acting like a child.

"You're going all the way across Spira, missy. No more Besaid High School for you- time for Bevelle School for Girls."

Yuna's eye twitched. She spun around and pointed at her mother.

"You expect me to go to an all girls school?", she snarled. Her mother smirked and waved her hand.

"You have enough trouble with boys as it is- they distract you too much. Especially that Seymour guy-"

"He is NONE of your business."

"Why are you still standing there? Go upstairs and pack your stuff." , her mother scolded. Yuna rolled her eyes and slammed her bedroom door shut. This was incredibly unfair. What was she going to say to Seymour? Ah! Seymour! She had to call him. She leaned over and picked up her cell and dialed his number.

"Hello?" His voice was always comforting. Kinda of tenor-she hated deep voices-They made her feel young. She smiled.

"Hey. I've got some news..." she began, her voice already quivering.

"Yeah babe? What's wrong? You seem upset."

"My mom...she's sending me to a boarding school all the way in Bevelle..." her voice trailed off, and her eyes stung with the coming of tears. She heard him gasp on the end of the other line.

"Oh my gosh...when are you going?"

She hesitated, "...tomorrow..."

"She sprung that up on you, didn't she? Damn, honey."

"I want to see you. Tonight."

She almost heard his smile when he spoke, "Meet me at the park around 11?"

"Yeah!", she giggled, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She quietly hung up the phone, looking around her room for things to stuff in her suitcase.  
-  
She didn't give her mom trouble for the rest of the night; no arguing, no throwing things, no nothing. She quietly got up at around 11 and peeked in her parents room, making they were asleep, and crept our of the house, headed for the park.

She got there rather quickly, her bike seeming faster than it had ever been. She parked it and sat on a swing, patiently awaiting his arrival.  
-  
Seymour got there about five minutes later, quickly surprising Yuna be planting his hands on her shoulders.

"GOD! Seymour, don't do that." she scowled, turning around and nuzzling into his neck. Seymour smiled wickedly.

"Hey babe, since you're leaving tomorrow, I thought maybe we could leave each other with a little something..."

He started kissing her, slowly at first, but it got violent. She tried pushing him away gently, softly, until she noticed that it wasn't working. He noticed her struggle and grabbed her wrists, pushing her down on the hard mulch. Pinning her hands above her, he scraped his hands down her sides, and tore off her shirt.

Yuna was crying now heavily. She felt totally and completely trapped with Seymour and his dirty hands all over her. She thought all was over until...she remembered that her legs weren't pinned down. And all girls knew where guys are most vulnerable...WHAM! She kneed him right in the groin, pushing him over and quickly getting up and runing as fast as she could over to her bike. Her hands had never been so fast than in that moment, and looking back on it, she would've been raped if they weren't.

She got to her house quickly, shutting herself in her room. She took a shower almost immediately, feeling dirty and violated.

She wasn't going to cry, she wouldn't feel defeated like that. She would change.

She would change into a girl who could stand up for herself. A girl who could support her own.

A girl who would never be violated by the slime called men ever again.  
------

Well, DAMMMMNN. I didn't want to make her a bitch forever, so she's changin herself. I think after you go through something like that, you would want to change yourself too.


End file.
